The invention relates to the optical connection, by one and the same light beam, of two points capable of occupying different relative positions.
Advantageously, it relates in a non-limiting way to mechano-optical devices intended to guide a light beam issuing from at least one optic fibre towards at least one other optic fibre capable of occupying two different positions relative to the first.
Some of these devices are intended to effect switching between at least one so-called "inlet" optic fibre and a plurality of so-called "outlet" optic fibres, which are fixed relative to one another. These are therefore called in general "switches". Those which are more particularly capable of performing this switching in a cyclic manner at a chosen speed are called "distributor switches".
Other devices are used as "rotary optical joints" for guiding the light beam issuing from at least one inlet optic fibre to at least one outlet optic fibre which is rotatable at a specified speed relative to the inlet fibre.
One disadvantage of the current devices, in particular of rotary joints, is the insertion losses, i.e. the loss of at least part of the light energy conveyed by the light beam present within the inlet optic fibre during its passage towards the outlet optic fibre, due to the variation of the relative position of the latter. These insertion losses may sometimes necessitate the use of means for amplifying the signals emitted from the rotary joints.